


Benefits

by WTFWeightGain2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cumplay, F/M, Fat fetish, Food Porn, Friends With Benefits, M/M, OOC, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFWeightGain2019/pseuds/WTFWeightGain2019
Summary: Ньют хочет закрыть гештальт и вдоволь натрахаться с пухлым парнем. Якоб ухоженный, приятный в общении, не заинтересован в постоянных отношениях, к тому же, готов помочь Ньюту не только снимать сексуальное напряжение, но и разруливать жизненные проблемы. Что может пойти не так?





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> модерн!ау, ООС. Элементы гета. Смена раскладки, фэтфетиш, фуд-прон, римминг, cumplay.

Глава 1  
Якоб должен был приехать через два часа, и Ньют с тоской предвкушал ещё целых 120 минут адского томительного ожидания, как будто приходилось снова ждать письма от редактора с правками. Уже 119 минут, но легче не было. За последние месяцы свалилось столько всего, и Якоб мог решить хотя бы одну проблему. Пускай самую незначительную, но всё равно проблему.

Писатель и фотограф Ньют всю жизнь решил посвятить медведям. Его часто спрашивали, почему именно они, и стоит ли подающему надежды зоологу сознательно загонять себя в рамки изучения одного семейства. Ещё в детстве, наблюдая за белыми медведями в зоопарке, за их повадками, играми, общением, Ньют понял, что должен знать о них всё. Если выражаться языком сказок, медведи запечатлели его. После Ньюта-подростка охватила типичная жадность неофита, когда хотелось изучать всех-всех, потому что каждое живое существо было по-своему интересным. А в университете он вернулся к увлечению детства, решив, что не будет распыляться. Ньют хотел, чтобы люди посмотрели на медведей его глазами и прекратили их чрезмерное и бессмысленное истребление.

Каждый раз перед тем, как Ньют уезжал в экспедицию, он проводил вечер с семьёй: мамой, папой и старшим братом Тесеем. Ньют хотел забрать с собой побольше человеческого тепла, чтобы в случае чего оно помогло выкарабкаться. Родные поддерживали, конечно, но не разделяли его страсти. Тесей говорил, что долгая жизнь вне города дурно влияет на Ньюта, а ведь он и без того «общается с людьми, как какой-то дикарь».

Несомненно, великий лондонский детектив был прав, как и всегда. Если медведи были тайной, которую Ньют мечтал разгадать, то люди — досадным и почему-то жизненно необходимым тестом на социальную пригодность. Раньше, когда Ньют занимался любимым делом, он мог вытерпеть редкие встречи с теми, с кем сам бы ни за что не хотел общаться. А теперь, когда из-за проблем с фондом, спонсировавшим все экспедиции, Ньют торчал в Лондоне уже два месяца без возможности уехать, регулярный ненужный трёп раздражал. Директор попался на финансовых махинациях с налогами, и пока длилось расследование, а суд выносил приговор, все зоологи-натуралисты, которых обслуживал фонд, были объявлены невыездными.

Ньют как будто невольно приспосабливался к городской среде и сам становился «городским» — изнеженным, невнимательным и неуклюжим. Он терял навыки, чувствовал, что тяжелеет походка, а острый слух и зрение притупляется из-за отсутствия нужного объекта наблюдения. Ньют боялся, что когда всё-таки выйдет на маршрут, то предстанет перед зверем оглохшим, слепым и беспомощным.

Его агент и близкая подруга Банти старалась как могла, чтобы Ньют не сдох с голоду, пока сидел без работы. Она организовывала для него фотовыставки, лекции для будущих зоологов в университетах и многое другое. Люди непременно спрашивали, где же настоящий Ньют Скамандер, потому что не могли поверить, что человек, работающий с медведями, выглядит как долговязый рыжий ботан и помесь всех Докторов Кто разом. Ньют хотел верить, что его пример вдохновит и других, ведь необязательно выглядеть как верзила, чтобы заниматься любимым делом. Но пока не получалось. На лекциях он не чувствовал отдачи от аудитории и не мог понять, это в нём дело или в студентах, которые не разделяли его страсти.

На фоне всего этого проблема с его фетишизмом была совершенно незначительной, но чертовски навязчивой, особенно в последнее время, когда Ньют тосковал, вырванный своей из любимой среды. Она являлась по ночам, а порой и среди бела дня.

Началось это ещё в студенческие годы, когда Ньют стал засматриваться в раздевалке на регбистов. И не абы каких, а на здоровых и толстых. Ньют спокойно принял свою бисексуальность, но не то, что она проявлялась так фрагментарно. Худые парни не вызывали в нём никакого трепета.

Ньюта мучили эротические сновидения, в которых он мял, щипал, шлёпал и кусал чьё-то большое, горячее и мягкое тело, как стискивал до хруста, трахал и давал трахать себя, наслаждаясь тяжестью сверху.

Всё бы хорошо, казалось бы, найди себе подходящую кандидатуру и не парься, но Ньют ничего не чувствовал к крупным мужчинам, кроме сексуального влечения. Он прекрасно знал, что такое влюбиться, каково это — томиться в ожидании встречи, письма или смски, трепет первых свиданий, волнение из-за слов и действий, и прочего. Но всё это у него проявлялось только к девушкам. В его случае — к одной конкретной девушке. Тине Голдштейн, молодому офицеру из Нью-Йорка, с глубокими карими глазами, как у оленёнка, и такими же изящными ножками. О чём Ньют, конечно, никогда ей не скажет, кажется, подобные комплименты даже в кругу терриологов считались ужасными.

Тина и Ньют познакомились на Реддите в разделе с книжными рецензиями. Оказалось, что они оба в детстве обожали Даррелла и не встречали понимания у сверстников. Только если Ньют любил рассказы о животных, то Тина — приключения и путешествия. Оказалось, что кроме книг у них много общего, в частности, сложности в общении с людьми.

Тина первая не стала навязывать посещение психоаналитика или просто давать очень полезные советы вроде «тебе надо больше тусоваться» или «покинь зону комфорта». Для них социальная неловкость стала главной темой для шуток. Тина делала для него картинки с подписями, в которых высмеивала себя, утверждая, что ей так проще справляться с неловкими ситуациями. «Это я прячусь под стол от Абернети, а потом осознаю, как это глупо, и хочу сгореть в аду». «Моё лицо, когда я на корпоративе вымазалась в горчице, а Перси «незаметно» вытер мне губу».

Перед каждым уведомлением, что у Ньюта есть новое письмо, его сердце на миг замирало, как будто ему под ноги выкатывался любопытный маленький медвежонок, а где-то рядом явственно чувствовалось присутствие его матери. Только о медведях он знал всё, а девушки для по-прежнему оставались терра инкогнита.

Ньют уже год сох по Тине, но они всё ещё не решились даже пообщаться в Скайпе, не то что встретиться лично. И ещё Ньют не знал, как же Тина к нему относится, как к другу или как к интересному молодому человеку. Значат ли эмодзи с подмигиванием, что она флиртует? Есть ли у неё вообще кто-то? Точно ли все эти Абернети, Перси, Ахиллесы и прочие только друзья и коллеги?

Но даже чувства к Тине не могли перебить болезненного влечения. И вот Ньют решился раз и навсегда закрыть этот гештальт. Как и прочие искавшие отношений без обязательств, он установил себе Тиндер.

Ньют нашёл Якоба почти сразу и почувствовал, что это самый подходящий вариант, и другие не нужны. В нём ощущалось именно то, что мучило Ньюта в его фантазиях, казалось, будто этот парень всегда был их главным участником.

Ньют не ошибся. Якоба совершенно не смутило ни «Я хочу попробовать с полным парнем», ни перспектива свободных отношений. Он был немного младше Ньюта, но уже солидный бизнесмен с целыми двумя пекарнями в центре Лондона. Потрясающе лёгкий в общении, весёлый, необидчивый — во всех сомнительных моментах, которые казались таковыми Ньюту, он как-то переводил всё в шутку. Было непривычно, что с человеком так просто общаться.

Лишь однажды они едва не разругались. Когда Якоб спросил, не связано ли увлечение «медведями» с фотографированием медведей, Ньют, кажется, психанул не на шутку. Потом даже стёр эти сообщения, потому что было стыдно, что он мог написать человеку, с которым собирался спать, такое. Якоб же, напротив, не обиделся, наоборот, сам долго извинялся и пообещал больше никогда не шутить о медведях.

Ньют понял, что у Якоба уже есть опыт подобных знакомств, потому что он первым делом спросил об экстремальных кинках и тут же написал, что категорически не нравится, а что он не прочь попробовать. Список оказался внушительным. О чём-то Ньют не знал, а когда загуглил, то понял, что вполне счастливо жил без этой информации. Что-то его не на шутку завело, например, возможность отшлёпать Якоба или связать и грубо выебать, от которой он, к сожалению, отказывался. Пункт «Не проси меня надевать на голое тело шубу и шуршать» говорил, что у Якоба была очень насыщенная жизнь или очень своеобразное чувство юмора.

Якоб был по-своему привлекательным и без комплексов, судя по сотням фото в инстаграме и фейсбуке. Ньют мог минуту залипать на его лицо, чертовски милое, с глубокими карими глазами, пухлыми губами, усами, немного дурацкими, но в чём-то даже симпатичными. Когда Якоб пытался быть серьёзным, у него на лбу появлялась вертикальная морщинка, а рот слегка приоткрывался, когда улыбался, то в уголках глаз расцветали лучики. И сам Ньют невольно начинал улыбаться.

На фотографиях в полный рост можно было рассмотреть его фигуру: живот приятной округлости, который хотелось мять и стискивать, широкие плечи, сильные руки, роскошные бёдра и зад. Какая-то подружка Якоба даже написала под фото, где он стоял вполоборота в спортивных штанах: «Глядя на тебя, я думаю — зачем парням такие жопы». Иногда Ньюту казалось, что эти американские друзья слишком грубые, и такого в свой адрес он бы точно не потерпел, но Якоб отшучивался и тролил их в ответ, и совсем не обижался.

Ньют настолько погрузился в воспоминания, что даже не сразу понял, что этот мерзкий дребезжащий звук — это рингтон. На экране высветилось, что это Якоб. До этого они не созванивались, хоть и обменялись телефонами. «Может, он передумал?» Ньют не сразу, но ответил на звонок.

— Привет, дружище!

Ньюта как будто обняли мягкие сильные руки. У Якоба был потрясающий голос: обволакивающий, немного хриплый, развязный, но такой искренний и дружелюбный, будто Якоб всю жизнь ждал только Ньюта и очень ему рад.

— Ничего такого, просто решил позвонить, сказать, что я на подходе. Может, чуть-чуть раньше буду. Обалдеть, у вас тут есть фирменный магазин «Магнума»? Взять тебе мороженку?  
— О, нет, спасибо.

Ньют отогнал навязчивые фантазии, что хотел бы сделать с Якобом и мороженым, и спросил:

— То есть, ты просто позвонил, всё в порядке?  
— Ага, ну и ещё твой голос услышать. Кстати, звучишь охрененно. Всё никак не могу привыкнуть, уже пять лет в Лондоне, а всё ещё не верится, что каждый день болтаю с британцами с их сексуальным акцентом и «английским» английским. В общем, жди, скоро буду.

Кажется, Якоб на прощание поцеловал экран или сделал что-то вроде. Ньют уже обожал своего нового друга.

Глава 2  
Якоб, как и обещал, пришёл совсем скоро, но вопреки просьбам, всё-таки что-то притащил с собой. Ньют не мог поверить, что вот он, живой, стоит на пороге его квартиры, улыбается, и протягивает бумажный пакет.

— Не могу приходить в гости с пустыми руками. Взял на свой вкус, надеюсь, ты не против такого?

Ньют мельком взглянул на этикетку. Название St. Edmundsbury ему ни о чём не говорило, зато вино было красным, вот и всё, что следовало знать. В винах Ньют совсем не разбирался, из алкоголя у него дома болталась только пара бутылок сливочного стаута, чтобы субботние вечера не были совсем уж скучными. Якоб, впрочем, по-своему понял задумчивое выражение на его физиономии и принялся оправдываться:

— Я ещё плаваю в ваших марках, а из нашего ничего в магазине поблизости не нашёл. Пять лет тут живу, а всё ещё говорю «наш» и «ваш», смешно, да?  
— Ты проходи, не стесняйся.

Ньют забрал у гостя пальто и повесил в шкаф. Решил, что если Якоб такой опытный, то знает, что надо делать — сначала потрепаться для приличия, а потом в койку или можно сразу, так что, пусть он и диктует расписание вечера.

Якоб не спеша осматривал его квартиру, как будто пришёл в картинную галерею. Если суккуленты на подоконнике и книжный шкаф захватили его внимание ненадолго, то возле стены с фотографиями Якоб остановился, чтобы рассмотреть внимательнее.

— Это твои?  
— Нет, я не настолько тщеславный. Некоторые снимки коллег, некоторые я купил. Для вдохновения, так сказать.  
— Знаешь, я знаком с разными людьми, но вы, натуралисты, для меня всё ещё небожители. Я смотрел все твои фотографии, и ещё тот документальный фильм про мужика, которого вместе с подружкой сожрал медведь, и ещё статьи про других мужиков, про того японца, которого загрызли в палатке, и русского, который не смог сфотографировать медведя в берлоге. Я не из трусливых, но точно бы не решился так близко подбираться к диким животным, как ты.  
— Пока что я не сделал ничего выдающегося, к сожалению.  
— Это же дикая природа и медведи! И книги я твои тоже обязательно прочитаю. Их же можно купить на Амазоне? И не забудь расписаться для меня. Я ради тебя даже книжный шкаф куплю. Или полку. У тебя есть штопор?

Ньют, немного обалдев от обрушившихся на него комплиментов и неожиданного перехода, не сразу связал воедино медведей и штопор. Но так как Якоб, не дождавшись его ответа, уже сам вовсю хозяйничал на импровизированной кухне, то без труда нашёл искомое. Он достал из выдвижного ящика штопор, а затем потянулся к бокалам. Всё-таки Якоб оказался немного ниже, чем казался на фотографиях и замер с вытянутой рукой. Ньют тут же оказался рядом, вытащил их и поставил перед ним на разделочный столик.

— Спасибо, дружище. Вот тебе и преимущество высокого роста.

Ньют улыбнулся, всё ещё не отойдя от внезапной близости. Пока он доставал бокалы, то прижался к Якобу вплотную, подержался за пояс и вдохнул мускусно-лимонный запах бриолина от его волос. Якоб протянул бокал и легонько стукнул своим:

— За приятное знакомство.

Ньют всё ещё не знал, что ему делать со свалившимся на него счастьем. Якоб пытался вывести его на разговор, но видя, что Ньют мямлит что-то несуразное, начинал говорить сам. Постепенно Ньют оттаял, привык к его обществу и даже сам не заметил, как увлёкся своим рассказом о медведе-солдате Войтеке: как раз кстати вспомнил, что у Якоба польские корни, и ему наверняка будет интересно.

Ньют опомнился лишь тогда, когда заметил, как Якоб на него смотрит. Иногда даже у родителей или Тесея, которые его, безусловно, любили, взгляд становился скучным и расфокусированным, если Ньют увлекался. Он и сам не мог себя заставить изобразить восторг, когда Тесей пересказывал очередное слушание в суде, или мама распекала какую-нибудь нерадивую заводчицу мейн-кунов либо с восторгом описывала удачную случку.

Якоб смотрел на него с интересом и обожанием. Такие глаза были у любознательных хороших детей, которые замирали у вольеров и отставали от класса. На своей первой работе в Эдинбургском зоопарке, когда Ньют кормил белых медведей, он вдоволь насмотрелся на подобное.

Ньют вдруг смутился и как-то скомкано завершил свой рассказ. Нет, такой интерес нельзя было сымитировать, но всё же Ньют не ожидал, что реакция будет такой. Он разом осушил бокал и поморщился — от слишком большого глотка вино показалось крепким. Якоб вдруг подошёл к нему вплотную, забрал бокал и поставил его на разделочный столик позади. Затем слегка приподнялся на цыпочках и поцеловал в губы. Ньют не успел прикрыть глаза, так и замер. Почему-то он думал, что усы будут колоться, как щетина, но они были мягкими и приятными.

Якоб целовал его всё настойчивее, заставил приоткрыть рот и ласкал языком его язык. Ньют наконец-то решился обнять его. Тёплое упругое тело в его руках, приятная мягкость кашемира, смесь одеколона и бриолина — всё это возвращало ощущение реальности. Нет, это был не эротический сон, это всё происходило на самом деле.

Якоб отпустил его.

— Хочешь в спальню?

Ньют кивнул, взял его за руку и повёл за собой. Он включил настольную лампу, чтобы свет был мягким, неярким и интимным, чтобы всё видеть, но не так, как в порно, а как во сне, где всё немного зыбко и расплывчато. Якоб сам уложил его на кровать и раздевал, постепенно избавляя от галстука-бабочки, рубашки, брюк и носков.

— Боже.

Ньют не мог понять по его интонации, восхищён Якоб или напуган. Он открыл глаза. Якоб сидел на краю кровати, и рука его замерла прямо над шрамом на боку, тремя выпуклыми белыми полосками.

Это была первая рана, которую оставил гризли, самая глубокая и памятная, как и тот урок, что преподал ему медведь: всегда быть начеку и учитывать, что звериная психология подчас сложнее и запутаннее, чем у иных людей. Ньют думал, что находился достаточно далеко от зверя, а гризли выглядел расслабленным и умиротворённым, сидя над муравейником, как над ведром с попкорном. Он напоминал Вакха с картины Рубенса. Ньют решил тогда, что этот кадр понравится и обычным людям, и научному сообществу. И пока настраивал камеру, медведь заметил его и мгновенно оказался рядом. Когти тогда вспороли и тёплую куртку, и свитер, и кожу насквозь… Ньют встряхнул головой. Он же давал себе слово — не думать ни о работе, ни о Тине, ни о чём-либо другом, когда он вместе с Якобом. Иначе как тогда закрыть гештальт?

— Можешь потрогать. Мне не будет больно. Только не проси рассказать, откуда эти шрамы. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.  
— Хорошо, оставим твои зоологические истории на потом.

Якоб наконец-то забрался в кровать полностью и снова приник к губам Ньюта. Постепенно он спустился ниже, старательно избегая мест, где были шрамы, потом всё же решился и лизнул тот самый, первый. От странно возбуждающей щекотки Ньют вздрогнул всем телом и изогнулся.

— Не нравится?  
— Нравится. Продолжай.

Якоб приступил к остальным шрамам, как будто зализывал старые раны, только лечил не тело, а воспоминания. Вдоволь наигравшись и раздразнив до полуобморочного состояния, погладил член сквозь бельё и спросил:

— Ты позволишь?  
— Угу.

Прежде чем взять в рот, как и обещал, Якоб сначала целовал его бёдра, проводил языком над линией волос на лобке и поперёк живота. Ньют пихнул его рукой в плечо, чтобы Якоб наконец-то занялся им всерьёз.

Ньют запрокинул голову и не смог сдержать тихого стона. Он чувствовал всё, как губы скользят по обильно смоченному слюной стволу, как пальцы нежно сжимаются у корня, язык ласкает каждый чувствительный участок. Якоб заглатывал полностью, позволяя члену тесно соприкасаться с мягким влажным языком.

Когда Ньют почувствовал, что уже близко, то приподнялся и снова придержал Якоба за плечо. Тот посмотрел на него своими тёмными влажными глазами.

— Кончи мне в рот, пожалуйста.

Это прозвучало настолько умоляюще, как будто это было самое заветное его желание. Да Ньют и не стал бы в подобном отказывать.

Якоб проглотил всё и потом ещё некоторое время держал член во рту. Ньют закрыл лицо руками. Когда перед глазами перестали мельтешить белые мухи, а в голове всё немного улеглось, он почувствовал невероятное облегчение и спокойствие, как будто из гноящейся раны вынули огромную занозу, очистили её и зашили. Всё было хорошо, всё было как надо.

Якоб тем временем сходил на кухню и вернулся с бутылкой минеральной воды, сделал большой глоток и протянул ему. Ньют отхлебнул, он понимал, что по-хорошему должен был сейчас заняться Якобом, но почему-то чувствовал себя совершенно обессиленным.

Якоб забрал у него бутылку и улёгся рядом, положил тяжёлую кудрявую голову на плечо.

— Ты так реагируешь, это что-то невероятное. Я бы мог целую вечность не выпускать тебя из кровати, только чтобы наслаждаться. Знаешь, у меня с либидо всё в порядке, не думай, просто иногда хочется наблюдать за тем, как я делаю кому-то приятно. Это как оргазм, только в голове, понимаешь? Я странный?  
— Ты потрясающий.

Ньют поцеловал его в лоб. Отпускать Якоба из объятий не хотелось, но всё же он попросил:  
— Ты не мог бы раздеться? Обещаю, я не буду распускать руки. Просто хочу обнимать тебя, чтобы одежда не мешала.

Якоб стянул красный свитер, такого же цвета галстук и белую рубашку в мелкий рисунок, так же быстро избавился от брюк с отворотами в неяркую серую клетку и от всего остального. Пухлые маленькие ножки оказались в этих старомодных носках с подтяжками, которые почему-то снова появились на прилавках магазинов. На это Рождество Ньют получил такие и от Тесея, и от своего бывшего профессора Дамблдора. Носки Якоб тоже снял, и Ньют не успел его остановить, а после забрался к нему под одеяло. Большой, жаркий, мягкий и невыносимо сладкий. Будь Ньют на десять лет моложе и на полбутылки вина трезвее, он бы точно не смог просто так лежать и обниматься, и наверняка подмял бы Якоба под себя и выебал, несмотря на то, что так сильно кончил десять минут назад.

— Останешься на ночь?  
— Конечно.

Ньют потянулся, чтобы выключить свет. Они ещё переговаривались в темноте о синабонах и о том, что белые медведи — самый молодой вид медвежьих, и когда Ньюту стало казаться, что они всерьёз обсуждают поиски на Аляске сдобного мишки, он понял, что засыпает. Перед отключкой он успел уткнуться носом в волосы Якоба и отошёл в сон в невидимом облаке мускуса и лимонной цедры.

Глава 3  
Ньют не знал, скрывается ли за личной рубахи-парня настоящий джентльмен, но Якоб далеко не сразу смог затащить его на третью базу. Он заваливался в гости каждые выходные в течение месяца, они разговаривали, смотрели кино, документалку или какую-нибудь из странных американских комедий, которые нравились Якобу, а потом долго обнимались в постели голые, пока не засыпали, не выпуская друг друга из объятий.

Ньют не возражал, что Якоб возьмёт его первым. Он предвкушал нечто невероятное. Но всё пошло не по плану почти сразу. Якоб вжимал его в кровать и целовал попеременно губы и шею, Ньют обнял его и обхватил ногами бёдра, скрестив щиколотки на пояснице. Они разделись почти полностью, до белья, и Ньюту невыносимо хотелось, чтобы его член вплотную касался члена Якоба, без всякой мешающей ткани.

Вдруг Якоб отстранился и навис над ним, опираясь на руки и с трудом переводя дыхание, попросил:

— Ты не мог бы сам себя смазать? Не, мне не противно, просто меня это как бы… Заводит, типа. Неважно. Если хочешь, я и сам могу.

Ньют отпихнул Якоба, нехотя выбрался из-под него, с трудом представляя, как сделать то, что он просит, на этой не самой широкой кровати. Пришлось встать почти вплотную к спинке, чтобы можно было выгнуться, и скинуть подушки на пол. Ньют выдавил на пальцы немного смазки, просунул руку под животом и принялся обрабатывать себя. У него никогда не было таких фантазий и то, что всё немного вышло из-под контроля, напрягало.

— Я готов.

Якоб схватил его за запястье и заломил руку за спину, а следом резко вогнал полностью. Ньют не вскрикнул, не от боли, нет, просто это было слишком неожиданно. И слишком много. Якоб прижался лбом к его плечу, подождал немного, подался назад и снова засадил до упора, он быстро долбил, и с такой силой и злобой, словно наказывал за что-то.

— Якоб, помедленнее!  
— Извини.

Некоторое время он трахал нежнее, затем снова наращивал темп и вколачивался со всей мощи. Ньют уже почти привык к его ритму, но Якоб вытащил, дёрнул его на себя, заставляя встать на четвереньки, вошёл и спустя несколько особенно сильных и яростных фрикций кончил с долгим хриплым стоном.

Способность мыслить адекватно вернулась не сразу. Дыхание выровнялось, а нежность, сковывающая мышцы, постепенно исчезла, как и приятное ощущение близости чужого тела. Якоб вытянулся рядом и смотрел на него с благоговением. Он бормотал, какой Ньют классный, горячий и красивый, но затем прервался:

— Что-то не так?  
— Не совсем. Просто всё было слишком быстро. И сильно.  
— Я думал, так и должно быть.  
— Не в моём случае. Наверное, мне надо больше времени, чтобы возбудиться. Все люди разные. Ты слишком торопишься, будто думаешь, что чем быстрее и сильнее будешь двигаться, тем мне приятнее.

Якоб никогда прямо не говорил, что у него огромный опыт в ебле, а на кровати уже негде ставить засечки от количества любовных побед. Но из всего сказанного и написанного, да и судя по их первому свиданию, казалось, что он знает, как ублажить мужика. Видимо, Ньют ошибся, и дальше второй базы у Якоба никогда дело не заходило.

— Короче, трахаешься как девственник.  
— Я девственник? — взвился Якоб. — А ты вообще б…  
— Кто?  
— Никто, — быстро сник Якоб.  
— Бревно?  
— Я этого не говорил.

Ньют даже не обиделся, да и было бы на что. Зато Якоб, кажется, разозлился не на шутку, можно ли представить. Он даже сердитым выглядел мило, когда скрещивал руки на груди и смотрел в сторону. Нижняя губа слегка выпячивалась, придавая сходство с большим обиженным ребёнком. Ньют приподнялся на локте и заглянул ему в лицо.

— Ладно, может, я подобрал не те слова. Но мы же ещё в переписке договаривались о полной откровенности во всём, что касается секса. Я бы очень расстроился, если бы узнал, что сделал тебе больно или неприятно, а ты смолчал.

Якоб наконец-то посмотрел на него и улыбнулся краешком рта:

— Если ты такой мачо, может, покажешь, как правильно?

Ньют уловил в этой фразе игривые интонации. Значит, Якоб всё понял правильно и кажется, хочет реванш. Ньют схватил его за запястья и сжал их над головой.

— Покажу, если у тебя сил хватит.  
— Смотри, чтобы у тебя их хватило.

Ньют мог только позавидовать его либидо, Якоб снова возбудился, а Ньюту ничего и не надо было. Раззадоренные недавней недоссорой, они вцепились друг в друга и жадно целовались. Ньют просунул руку между их животами, обхватил оба члена и ласкал, наслаждаясь твёрдостью.

Перед глазами одна за другой возникали воспалённые фантазии. Азарт и возбуждение от того, что они все сейчас сбудутся, побуждали доставить Якобу такое удовольствие, которое он запомнит на всю жизнь.

У Якоба было всего два шрама — от ожога на шее и от ножа на правом соске. Об их происхождении можно было только догадываться. Может, экстрим на кухне, а может, последствия выживания в бедных кварталах Нью-Йорка. Когда Ньют приник к его шее, Якоб сначала попытался отпихнуть его с коротким смешком и сжался, но затем запрокинул голову и позволил ласкать себя. Он тяжело дышал и изгибался, подставляя тело под губы, язык и руки. Ньют смутно помнил, как читал где-то, что именно у полных парней соски такая же сильная эрогенная зона, как у девушек. Для Якоба это тоже сработало. Ньют водил языком вокруг нежнейшей кожи и там, где она была невредимая, и там, где ареолу вспорола кривая белая линия. Мягко, еле-еле смыкая зубы, прикусывал сосок и поддразнивал языком.

Зато за бок потом укусил в полную силу. Это была маленькая месть за «бревно». Якоб принял её с честью, тихонько вскрикнув, и замер, позволяя дальше обрабатывать его живот. Ньют едва касался кожи, проводил невидимые пунктиры от рёбер до пупка, а через секунду сминал в руке. Якоб на каждое такое движение вскидывался и постанывал. Его руки так и остались над головой. Теперь Якоб вцепился одной рукой в простыню, а другой прикрывал глаза, будто стеснялся смотреть на происходящее. Ньют внимательно следил за его реакциями. Некоторые места на животе Якоба были особенно чувствительными, и он даже прикусывал губу в исступлении. Например, вертикальная линия на боку, от бедра и чуть выше, в ладонь длиной. Ньют снова провёл по ней языком и с удивлением заметил, что Якоб даже пальцы на ногах поджимает от возбуждения. Понимая, что надолго их обоих не хватит, он приказал:

— Перевернись и встань на четвереньки.

Ньют старался. То ли его так подстегнуло то, что его мечта сбывалась, то ли «замечание» о бревне, но он трахался так, будто это был какой-то конкурс ёбырей, работал не только членом, зная, что от него толку мало. Ньют гладил все чувствительные места Якоба, которые выучил за эти дни и за сегодняшний вечер, живот и бока, особенно ту вертикальную линию, вызывая удовлетворённые стоны. Почему-то представилось, как хорошо бы на этом месте смотрелась татуировка с надписью, чтобы Ньют навсегда запомнил эту эрогенную зону. «Собственность мистера Скамандера», например.

Всякий раз, когда Ньют уже готов был кончить, как будто снова возвращались силы, и он продолжал. Якоб был слишком горячим, слишком страстным для настоящего человека, а не сексуальной фантазии. Ньют как будто снова видел один из своих эротических снов, только с ощущениями, выкрученными до максимума. Стоны его только раззадоривали. Ньют боялся, что если прекратит, то всё исчезнет, не могло в реальности быть так хорошо.

— Ньют, я не могу больше. Дай мне перерыв.  
— Прости, ты слишком сладкий, я не могу оторваться.

Это и вправду было похоже на какую-то безудержную жадность сладкоежки, угодившего в конфетную лавку, запихивающего в рот все леденцы и мармеладки горстями, упивающегося глюкозой до удара в мозг.

Ньют в последний раз стиснул его задницу, натягивая на себя, и кончил. Он рухнул сверху на большое влажное тело. Якоб тяжело дышал, Ньют даже мог расслышать хрипы в его груди, а биение сердца едва не прорывало грудные клетки им обоим.

Позже Якоб попросил чаю и чего-нибудь пожевать. Почему-то именно он чувствовал себя слишком вымотанным и еле выбрался из постели, чтобы сходить в душ, и потом заполз обратно. Ньют ощущал бодрость и готовность трахнуть ещё парочку таких же Якобов, если бы ему только кто-нибудь позволил заполучить такое богатство. Пока заваривался чай, он соорудил пару сэндвичей с салатом, помидорами, сыром и ветчиной, а затем всё отнёс в постель. Якоб оценил и чай, и еду, кажется, у него была милая привычка хвалить всё, что делал Ньют. Это было приятно, безусловно, но он всё равно чувствовал, что друга что-то гложет.

— Я что-то не так сделал?  
— С тобой всё в порядке, Ньют. Даже больше, чем в порядке. А со мной нет. Ладно. Наверное, мне стоило упомянуть об этом прежде, чем мы начнём спать друг с другом.  
— Рассказывай. Я всё приму.

Ньют был уверен, что наверняка у Якоба есть девушка. Или парень. Не могло такого быть, чтобы такое сокровище никто ещё не прибрал к рукам.

— Я никогда до тебя не спал с мужчинами.  
— В жизни бы не догадался, вспоминая наше первое свидание.  
— Я польщен, — хмыкнул Якоб и продолжил: — С девушками у меня тоже опыта почти не было. Потому что у меня лучше срабатывало на мужиков. А им я не очень нравился. У меня был печальный опыт, когда я признался парню в любви, а он высмеял меня, потому что я жирный и страшный, и ни один гей на меня никогда не посмотрит.  
— Вот урод!

Следовало бы сказать «Мне очень жаль» и «Я считаю тебя очень красивым», но такая экспрессивная фраза гораздо лучше выражала всё, что сейчас чувствовал Ньют.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Это было ещё в колледже, у меня с тех пор всё переболело, комплексов из-за внешности нет, а вот страх сближаться с парнями остался. Я потому и согласился с тобой видеться по выходным, чтобы побороть его. Но не хотел тебя отпугнуть, поэтому и корчил из себя такого опытного. Старался очень. А когда ты заподозрил, то психанул, и это было чертовски некрасиво. Прости, пожалуйста.

Ньют обнял его за плечи, прижал к себе и поцеловал в макушку. После душа волосы были чуть влажные и пахли перечной мятой и сандалом. Его шампунем. Теперь у них был один запах на двоих.

— Всё в порядке. Значит, будем вместе открывать для себя что-то новое. Я буду твоим наставником, а ты моим юным — как там в твоих «Звёздных войнах» говорили — эвоком?  
— Падаваном! Неудивительно, что ты знаешь оттуда одних только эвоков. Это те плюшевые мишки-жопонадиратели. Поверить не могу, что ты до сих пор не видел ни одного фильма.  
— До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты ни разу не смотрел в детстве «Наедине с природой» и не в курсе, кто такой Аттенборо.

Теперь, когда никаких секретов друг от друга у них не было, им обоим стало гораздо легче.

Глава 4  
С появлением Якоба в его жизни Ньют как-то сам успокоился и легче переносил тоску по нормальной работе. Всё-таки одна решённая проблема косвенно повлияла и на остальные. Навязчивые мысли ушли.

Каждые выходные Ньют придумывал что-то новое. Якоб радостно поддерживал любые предложения, но в следующую же минуту буксовал:

— Этот стол меня не выдержит.  
— Я так не согнусь.  
— Ты так не дотянешься.  
— Я тяжёлый вообще-то.

Конечно же, стол выдерживал, как и любые другие поверхности, на которых они трахались, а Якоб открывал в себе невиданную гибкость.

Постепенно их встречи по выходным стали такой же приятной традицией, как бутылка стаута за ужином, и Ньют с трудом представлял себе, что раньше жил как-то иначе, без Якоба.

Ньют обожал руки Якоба, обожал чувствовать их на своём теле, облизывать, зная, какие они чувствительные. Обожал смотреть, как в особенно жаркую минуту Якоб прикусывал пальцы, или закрывал лицо руками, или зажимал себе рот. Когда Якоб готовил, даже что-то простое, вроде яиц пашот или оладий, его движения были быстрыми и ловкими, как у фокусника. Он всегда немного рисовался, и Ньюту это тоже нравилось, потому что было скорее милым, чем действительно тщеславным. Якоб готовил им завтраки каждое утро воскресенья, а значит, оставался с Ньютом ещё чуть-чуть дольше. Когда они целовались, и Ньют отпускал его, чтобы перевести дух, Якоб выдыхал ему в губы, как будто томился жаждой и наконец-то утолил её. Ньюту нравилось, что в каждую встречу Якоб мог удивить его чем-то новым в себе. Ему нравился каждый Якоб, которого он знал. Любопытный, милый, упрямый, жалостливый, самоиронично-тщеславный, сексуальный, неловкий, сладкий.

Сладкий, пожалуй, было самым идиотским эпитетом, который однажды возник у Ньюта в голове и с тех пор не мог отвязаться. В одно особенно горячее мгновение, когда Ньют трахал Якоба в коридоре, прижав к стене, сжав в кулаке полу его модного пальто цвета ржавчины, Ньют простонал ему в ухо: «Какой же ты сладкий». Потом спросил, правда, слышал ли Якоб что-нибудь, и он ответил, что был не в том состоянии, чтобы понимать слова. «Так что, ты мог смело выболтать мне все ваши английские секреты вроде правильной заварки чая и размера панталон королевы».

Сладкий. Или приторный? Да, не хотелось признавать, но для друга с привилегиями, кажется, Якоб слишком сильно старался. Ньют не мог избавиться от гнусных мыслей, что, на самом деле, у него совсем другие планы.

Но чем ближе Ньют узнавал Якоба, тем сильнее понимал, что он просто такой человек широкой души. Даже в отношениях, где людей не связывало ничего, кроме секса, он выкладывался и одаривал любовью более щедро, чем иные супруги друг друга, если верить всем знакомым «женатикам».

Ньюту казалось, что Якоб незаметно приручает его. Ньют ждал выходных с таким же нетерпением, как и писем Тины, всерьёз огорчался, когда Якоб не мог приехать, или у него самого были дела, и тут же заставлял себя думать, что тому виной физиология и целая жизнь воздержания от секса с парнем, который его полностью устраивал. А ещё Ньют доверил ему свою почти самую главную тайну — Тину.

После этого ничего в их отношениях не изменилось, разве что Якоб изредка интересовался, как у Ньюта дела с Тиной, а Ньют иногда спрашивал совета, что ей лучше написать, и не кажется ли Якобу, что у этого письма слегка пассивно-агрессивный тон. И тот спокойно делился, хотя и упирал на то, что у него невелик опыт в отношениях, и объяснял, что слово «ясно» ещё не значит, что Тина обиделась, а писать девушке, что она похожа на оленя, не очень вежливо.

С Якобом Ньют забывал о своих проблемах с общением, так с ним было легко, и вспоминал, только когда приходилось сталкиваться с другими людьми, или Тина в очередном письме шутила на эту тему. Ей Ньют лишь вкратце обмолвился, что у него есть новый друг, тоже американец и славный парень, и ничего больше. Потому что Якоб оставался его самой главной тайной для всех.

Ньют окончательно перестал подозревать Якоба в попытках выйти за рамки «друзей с привилегиями» и наконец-то полностью расслабился и просто наслаждался. К счастью, было чем. Тина писала чаще и подробнее, слушание по делам фонда завершилось, и Ньют смог найти нового спонсора. Банти договорилась, что зимой он всё-таки поедет на Камчатку, и в целом всё было хорошо. Казалось, Якоб приносил ему удачу.

Так и было до самого дня рождения.

Глава 5  
Ньют приятно удивился, когда за два дня до праздника Якоб предложил отметить вместе. Всё равно его день рождения выпадал на субботу. По забавному совпадению они могли бы тогда же отметить полгода отношений. Якоб пояснил, что прошлый праздник был полной катастрофой, и вообще за этот год он страшно устал от людей, даже от своих потрясающих коллег и друзей, поэтому хочет чего-то тихого и спокойного. Уж кто-кто, а Ньют мог такое обеспечить.

Даже то, что самому Ньюту было чуждо, восхищало его в Якобе, особенно то, как он следил за собой: его наряды, стрижки, одеколоны, сколько времени он тратил на прихорашивание по утрам. Поэтому Ньюту очень захотелось подарить ему украшение. Якоб носил кольцо с гравировкой на клингонском, крохотный круглый гвоздик в ухе и тонкую цепочку, всё из серебра. Ньют решил, что браслет будет приятным и ничем не обязывающим подарком. Конечно, это было не всё, что он приготовил для Якоба.

Якоб вроде ни о чём не догадался, когда Ньют попросил его испечь именинный торт прямо в гостях и захватить с собой всё необходимое. Приехал только под вечер, сообщив, что ребята из пекарни всё-таки устроили ему вечеринку-сюрприз, и еле удалось сбежать.

Ньют, сидя на столе, снова с удовольствием наблюдал, как друг готовит. На этот раз он делал масляный крем с мятой для своего любимого шоколадно-мятного торта c фруктами и ягодами. И когда Якоб заполнил кондитерский мешочек кремом, Ньют подозвал к себе и спустил халат с плеч. Затем осторожно забрал из замерших в нерешительности рук крем и выдавил себе на грудь.

— Слижи его.

Якоба не нужно было уговаривать. Капля крема приятно растекалась по коже, а после её слизывал язык, слегка прихватывали губы. Якоб оставлял сладкие метки на всех его чувствительных местах: вдоль линии волос на паху, вокруг сосков, на шрамах и рядом с ними, и слизывал. Одним кремом он не ограничился и выкладывал на животе и руках вдоль вен дольки киви и клубники, собирал ртом и слизывал кислый след. Якоб целовал его слегка прохладным после мяты языком и ни разу не коснулся руками, хотя Ньют изнывал от желания, чтобы его сильные ловкие пальцы приласкали его возбуждённый член.

— Ты не против, если я вылижу тебя везде?  
— Пожалуйста.

Ньют подготовился ко всему на случай, если Якобу захочется поэкспериментировать и догадывался, что сейчас будет. Такого с ним никогда ещё не было, и он с волнением ожидал новых ощущений. На этот раз Якоб не использовал крем, пожалуй, это было бы слишком. Он попросил немного помочь, и Ньют придерживал свои ноги под коленями, чтобы было удобнее. От одного горячего дыхания, что обдавало кожу, становилось хорошо. Якоб всегда был щедрым на ласку, но сейчас особенно старался. Сначала осторожно касался языком, потом его движения постепенно становились длинными и влажными. Якоб пока не пытался проникнуть внутрь дырки, только поддразнивал, переходя на особо чувствительное место чуть выше, вылизывал и вбирал в рот яйца, возвращался обратно. Ньют застонал недовольно, и Якоб понял его мольбу правильно. Он слегка раздвинул его ягодицы шире и наконец-то проник языком внутрь, не очень глубоко, но много и не надо было. Ньют упёрся ступнёй в плечо любовника и вцепился ему в волосы, заставляя работать ртом тщательнее. Если бы не жёсткий стол и поза, которая слегка сковывала движения, Ньют бы попытался двигать бёдрами и насаживаться на старательный влажный горячий язык, потому что это было слишком хорошо. Казалось, что Якоб часть жизни провёл в плену у властной доминатрикс, которая учила его искусству работать ртом и отпустила, только когда её раб достиг в этом деле совершенства.

Якоб подтянул Ньюта ближе и вместо языка стал ласкать его пальцами. По слюне и раздразненным чувствительным стенкам они скользили особенно хорошо. Якоб перевёл дух и приступил к финальной части. Ньют не жаловался на размеры члена, на длину так точно, и всякий раз удивлялся, как Якоб умудряется вобрать его в рот полностью, едва не утыкаясь носом в лобок, ни разу не закашлявшись. Как будто этого парня кто-то создал исключительно для того, чтобы он доставлял ему, Ньюту Скамандеру, максимальное удовольствие.

Ньют не раз ловил себя во время секса на ужасных и неуважительных мыслях о Якобе, гнал их от себя, но чем сильнее его накрывало от возбуждения, тем больше дряни лезло в голову. Он снова вплёл пальцы в волосы Якобу, потрясающе мягкие каштановые волосы невероятно красивого ухоженного парня, которого…

Ньюта едва не подбросило, он кончил едва не до боли в пояснице и затих, не дав себе додумать ту мысль.

Якоб слизал всю чужую сперму с пальцев и бережно вытер Ньюта бумажным полотенцем.  
— Теперь тебе надо в душ.

Когда Ньют вернул себе способность мыслить, двигаться и осознавать реальность вокруг, он сполз со стола, еле удержал равновесие и пробормотал:

— Составишь мне компанию?  
— Тогда я не успею приготовить торт.  
— Хер с ним.

Ньют схватил его за руку и потащил в ванную. Пока он стаскивал с растерянного Якоба его модные пижонские штанишки, то торопливо объяснял:

— Я сделаю тебе суперсэндвич со всем, что ты любишь, воткну в него двадцать семь свечек, и ты непременно загадаешь желание. Я буду ёбаной свиньёй, если после такого отпущу тебя.  
— Когда ты ругаешься, ты очень…

Якоб запнулся и зажал рот рукой. Сейчас Ньют особенно старался, несмотря на то, что холодный твёрдый кафель был не самой приятной подстилкой, готов был отсасывать хоть целый час, лишь бы Якобу было так же хорошо. Но хватило пары движений по скользкому от обильной слюны стволу, чтобы довести его до оргазма. Якоб еле успел упереться рукой в раковину и навис над ним. Ньют подставил лицо под брызги и с удовлетворением почувствовал, как горячие капли стекают по коже. Липкое тело настолько пропиталась ароматом мяты и клубники, что казалось, будто сперма тоже по вкусу и запаху как десерт. Ньют слизнул каплю с верхней губы.

— Прости, пожалуйста, я не сдержался, — пролепетал Якоб. Ньют широко улыбнулся, надеясь, что не придётся говорить, как ему сейчас хорошо. Якоб медленно опустился на колени рядом и вдруг приник к щеке. Он быстро собрал всё что осталось с носа, со скул и с подбородка, пока не засохло. И ответил на немой вопрос: — Ты же разрешил облизать везде.

Глава 6  
После душа они вернулись на кухню. Ньют снова нацепил халат. Так как второго не было, а одеваться Якоб категорически отказывался, то он сидел за столом, замотавшись в простыню на манер тоги. Когда до конца дня рождения оставалось всего шесть минут, Ньют, как и обещал, поставил перед Якобом суперсэндвич в десять слоёв из всего, что выгреб из своих запасов. Вместо свечек наверху торчали двадцать семь спичек. Ничего глупее Ньют в жизни не делал, но Якоб был в полном восторге, задул спички быстрее, чем они догорели, и загадал желание.

— Вытяни руку.

Якоб нерешительно вложил пальцы в его ладонь, будто боялся, что ему сейчас отсекут кисть. Ньют снова не уследил за тоном, который всех выводил из себя, и только Якоб никогда не обижался. В кармане халата уже лежал приготовленный заранее браслет. В голову упорно лезли ненужные ассоциации, что сейчас Ньюту следовало бы встать на колено и надеть Якобу на палец кольцо. Он тряхнул головой и попросил:

— Закрой глаза.

Якоб зажмурился, и это немного спасло положение. С каждым днём выдерживать этот тёплый доверчивый, нет, не влюблённый, ни в коем случае не влюблённый взгляд, было всё труднее. Ньют застегнул на его запястье браслет-цепочку, убедился, что он сходится, не сдавливает руку, а Якоб не выглядит как мелкий мафиози.

— Ух ты.  
— Просто маленький подарок. Подумал, что как раз браслета тебе не хватает. Хотя, вдруг ты их не носишь, потому что не любишь, но ты всегда можешь переплавить его и сделать что-то другое, например, ещё одно кольцо или серьгу для симметрии, или…

Якоб наклонился к нему через стол и поцеловал в губы. Кажется, это вполне можно было расценить как «спасибо, отличный подарок, буду носить и тебя вспоминать».

День и особенно вечер прошли слишком насыщенно, чтобы просто взять и уснуть. Якоб, правда, довольно быстро начал клевать носом, и Ньют уложил его в своей спальне, а сам устроился с ноутбуком на кухне, чтобы не мешать. Когда он увидел новое письмо от Тины, то какая-то иная радость охватила его, не нервно-покалывающая, от которой потели ладони, и замирало сердце, а спокойная, мягкая. Ньют заварил себе чаю и только тогда приступил к чтению.

Тина не меньше него радовалась, что дела с экспедицией наладились, предвкушала, что первая увидит его восхитительные снимки («Она так и написала — «восхитительные», за что мне это?») и прочитает уйму историй. Коротко рассказала о своих делах: младшая сестра Куини устроила себе внеплановый отпуск и едет в Париж к своей девушке, всё уговаривала Тину тоже поехать, но та берегла отпуск для чего-то более грандиозного. На работе рутина, Абернети придирается не по делу. Перси уговаривает ее попробовать сходить на десятиминутные свидания, чтобы развеяться, а Тина вместо этого совершила налёт на один секретный магазин подержанных книг и нашла там нечто.

На прикреплённой фотографии довольная Тина прижимала к себе его первую книгу «Внутри медвежьего круга», очередной труд о медведях в фольклоре эскимосов Аляски. Хоть это был первый, и на взгляд Ньюта, неудачный опыт, потому что собирание легенд его не так интересовало, как работа с самими животными, и было бы лучше, если бы Тине попались совсем другие книги, но он всё равно ощущал прилив безумной радости.

Прежде чем это чувство отпустило его, Ньют написал самое короткое сообщение из всех, что отправлял Тине. «Привет! Здорово, что ты нашла такое. Правда, эта книга не самая моя любимая, и я бы очень хотел подарить тебе другие. Было бы потрясающе, если бы я смог вручить их тебе лично. Потому что я очень хотел бы пообщаться с тобой вживую. Потому что ты самый потрясающий и понимающий человек из всех, что я знаю. Ты здорово поддерживала меня всё это время. Ты храбрая, умная и милая. И потому что у тебя очень красивые глаза, как у оленёнка. И ты мне очень нравишься».

Запал кончился, и даже на «До свидания» его уже не хватило. Ньют отправил письмо и резко захлопнул крышку ноутбука. В конце концов, это должно было когда-то произойти. И так будет честнее. Перед всеми.

Глава 7  
— Якоб, проснись немедленно!  
— Ньют, сегодня воскресенье.  
— Тина ответила!

Якоб тут же забыл, что сегодня воскресенье и вскочил, отбросив одеяло. Он подошёл к Ньюту и заглянул через плечо в монитор ноутбука.

— Ого, столько сердечек!  
— Я ей тоже нравлюсь, понимаешь?  
— Это же здорово!  
— И она приедет в Лондон через полторы недели.  
— Потрясающе! Но почему у тебя такая кислая мина?  
— С ней приедет её то ли названый брат, то ли друг, то ли кто-то вроде…  
— Бойфренд?  
— Нет-нет, он просто беспокоится, а заодно хочет решить какие-то свои дела в Лондоне. Я бы и сам переживал, и прекрасно понимаю его чувства, но я совсем не так себе представлял нашу первую встречу с Тиной. При постороннем всё будет как-то не то.  
— Ладно, Ньют, план такой. Брата-свата я беру на себя. Мы приезжаем в аэропорт встречать Тину. Я останавливаю этого мужика и приседаю ему на уши. Пока он пытается от меня избавиться, вы с Тиной обнимаетесь, целуетесь и сбегаете ото всех на автобусе, как в финале «Выпускника». А потом уже этот мужик увидит тебя, поймёт, что ты не маньяк, а хороший милый парень, и снимет с себя роль гиперопекающего названного брата-друга. Как тебе?  
— Звучит довольно складно…  
— Отлично. Да и вообще, за полторы недели у него всё может измениться. Так что, ваша встреча с Тиной будет идеальной, как ты и представлял себе. Пиши ей ответ, а я приготовлю нам завтрак.

Якоб явно проголодался, потому что сделал им суперяичницу из восьми яиц и полную сковороду отменного бекона. Правда, ел он как-то вяло: задумчиво обмакивал хрустящие ломтики в желток, долго жевал и всё что-то прокручивал в голове. Потом спросил:

— Значит, вы теперь, ну, типа, парочка?  
— Получается, что так.

Якоб тепло посмотрел на него и погладил по плечу.

— Я очень рад за тебя, дружище. Тина просто красотка и умница. Пообещай, что не облажаешься с ней.  
— Я постараюсь.  
— Да, я заметил в письме, что ты всё-таки написал ей о глазах оленя, удивительно, как она тебе это простила. Только будь добр, не говори пока ничего об оленьих ногах, это точно не прокатит.

Ньют кивнул. Эмоции и впечатления захлёстывали друг друга: безудержная радость и серая тоска от предстоящего расставания. Ньют понимал, что это всё. Он готов был обсудить это с Якобом, но казалось, им обоим будет легче, если они просто сделают вид, что все эти полгода никаких привилегий не было. Только дружба.

Глава 8  
Ньют вытянул шею, пытаясь высмотреть в толпе американцев и других прибывших тёмноволосую голову Тины. Он догадывался, что уж офицер полиции точно опознает его по многочисленным отправленным фото, но всё равно на всякий случай взял с собой планшет, где на экране стояла заставка со словом «Тина». Ньют подумал, что так будет даже мило, как в кино.

Ньют радовался, что всё это время Якоб был рядом. Без него он бы уже сто раз попытался всё отменить или смыться в последний момент, потому что от волнения не мог совладать с собой. Голос Якоба, да и просто присутствие, даже в одной квартире, успокаивало. Они действительно ничего не обсуждали и вели себя так, словно эти полгода были просто друзьями. Ни одного сомнительного прикосновения или взгляда, ничего. Иногда Ньюту казалось, что ему просто всё это почудилось.

Тина вынырнула из толпы, сходящей с эскалатора, неожиданно, словно появилась из воздуха. И эта волна магии, которая перенесла её сюда, сейчас хлестнула Ньюта. Живая Тина, настоящая, из крови плоти, прекраснейшая. Он заговорил торопливо:

— Кажется, это она. Видишь, та высокая девушка в сером пальто?  
— Вижу, это определённо Тина.

Якоб развернул его к себе и погладил по плечам. Ньют почувствовал, что рот разъезжается в глупейшей из улыбок, которую, к счастью, он теперь не подарит Тине.

— Всё будет хорошо. Тина здесь, она приехала ради тебя, вы проведёте вместе незабываемый отпуск. Я всё время буду на связи и явлюсь к тебе, как Бэтмен, мне даже не понадобится бэт-сигнал. Давай, дружище, братишку я беру на себя, а ты встречай свою принцессу.

Ньют тоже очень хотел верить, что всё хорошо, и он поступает правильно. Якоб решительно двинулся вперёд, ловко огибая медленных или застывших на месте пассажиров. От его возгласа, кажется, даже стёкла затряслись:

— Перси, дружище, какими судьбами? Неужели ты меня не помнишь? А ну иди сюда, чертяка, я тебя обниму!

Ньют не расслышал, что ответил на это Грейвз, потому что всё перекрыл голос Тины, тихий, но зато такой важный:

— Ньют!

Тина ускорила шаг. Ньют бросился к ней, первым делом забрал из рук синий чемодан на колёсах и крепко обнял. Вдохнул аромат волос, почувствовал, как у его груди колотится сердце Тины. Она явно волновалась и, кажется, теперь тоже счастлива.

Ньют видел чуть поодаль того самого Грейвза в модном пальто и синем шарфе, а его чёрный дипломат уже держал Якоб. Судя по взаимным улыбкам и взрывам неловкого смеха каждые десять секунд, мужчины мгновенно нашли общий язык. Якоб убрал волнистую прядь за ухо, и на секунду обнажилось его запястье с серебряным браслетом. Ньют зажмурился и ещё сильнее обнял Тину.


End file.
